


Parents

by LilNeps



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNeps/pseuds/LilNeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're not sure who's the most stressed between you two.<br/>By logic, it should be you - you're the pregnant one, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parents

«Tobio, I... I need to tell you something.»

«...?»

«I'm pregnant.»

 

You're not sure who's the most stressed between you two.

By logic, it should be you - you're the pregnant one, after all. But he worries all the time for you, and he insists on making everything himself, ending up working all day, doing chores, cooking simple meals as best as he can

And always coming running as soon as you call his name, frequently asking if you need anything and if you're feeling well.

You tried to do some of the chores once, while he was out to buy groceries. When he came back and saw you sweeping the floor, he got angry.

«You're pregnant, dumbass! You should rest!» He raised his voice, but when you looked down and started trembling, he quickly embraced you.

«I just don't want you to strain yourself...» He left some kisses on your head and you hugged him back, promising you wouldn't overdo yourself; only then he let you help him.

 

When you finally have the baby in your arms for the first time, all you can do is cry. You're not sure what you love more, if the sleepy expression on your daughter's face or the way Kageyama looks at her, like he has just seen a miracle happen.

«Hold her.» You smile at him, snapping him out of his thoughts. He nods nervously, unable to talk, before taking the baby from your arms, following your instructions on how to properly hold her. You can see the tension on his face.

And his panic when she starts to cry.

«Just rock her, she'll calm down.» He hesitantly starts to move his arms - which is difficult, stiff as he is.

«H-hey... I'm your daddy...» His voice trembles, but the little girl starts to calm down, looking up at him. Something must seem funny to her, since she starts laughing, and it's enough to take Kageyama's breath away. He seems to feel better himself, and he smiles lovingly.

«Her eyes light up just like yours do.»


End file.
